My Reflections
by I ISH NOBODY
Summary: poems about the HP characters. There is much hate in my life. . . NOTE: I don't hate the books.
1. Cho

Disclaimer: I don't own Cho (Luck for her) and I don't own Harry.  
  
Cho. . .  
  
Cho is a ho.  
She's such a Mary-Sue!  
We all hate those,  
I know I do!  
She is such a huge slut.  
Watch her!  
In her mini skirts she'll strut.  
She's a disgrace to women!  
Oh Harry!  
How she sucked him in.  
She's given in to men,  
And this sexist society!  
She a Barbie with too many Kens!  
Oh I despise you!  
You and your fancy clothes,  
And your fancy do!  
Leave us all alone,  
You Britney wanna-be,  
Barbie doll clone!  
Cho you're the biggest ho!  
  
Well that's it! That's how I feel about Cho. I hate her! Yah, um BYE! 


	2. James

Disclaimer: I don't own James. I also don't own Cho.  
  
James. . .  
  
James,  
You are just like Cho!  
You think you're such a male gigolo!  
You hide your modesty, as you say,  
"Girl I know you want to hook-up wit me"  
Now I know there are more thoughts in your head then,  
'Yeah I could get that girl in bed.'  
James I know you can change,  
At first it'll feel strange,  
But this new life is worth it all!  
Even though you may fall.  
Just don't despair!  
The first step is, stop runnin' your fingers through your hair!  
  
Yah, well, that's it. I hope you like! 


	3. Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. Nor do I want to.  
  
Harry  
Harry I dislike you!  
You have no common sense.  
I want to beat you with something dense.  
You're not the only one with problems,  
You should be attacked by goblins!  
I desire to hurt you very much.  
I want to lock you in a hutch!  
You bug me.  
That's not good you see.  
You make me want to use my eyes as hats for my finger.  
If you come near me don't linger.  
I want you to sit in a ditch way over there.  
You don't even HAVE messy hair.  
It's just thick.  
You could use a good kick!  
I REALLY dislike you.  
  
A/N: I don't dislike the Harry Potter books, Harry just bugs me, James is a  
sexist mother, and Cho is a future hooker of England. I have interesting  
opinions . . . To all the Harry fans: no offense. Go on worshiping him  
as you were.  
To the reviewers:  
Kaiba'sNekoJin: Sorry I haven't updated. I feel bad. I'm glad you love  
it.  
born to be hanged: Glad you find it amusing, and no, I don't like Cho. Why  
did you flame my friend? PurpleSaffire.  
that sucked(): Well SOME people liked it! You are my first Flamer! YAY! 


	4. Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own the wimpy oaf this poem is about. ; D  
  
Ron  
  
Ron, you are a stupid ant.  
Be your own person you can't.  
All you do is whatever you are told.  
It's getting old.  
You never come up with a plan.  
It's always, 'Harry is the man.'  
You're a real big wimp.  
You could probably get your @$$ kicked by a chimp.  
I don't know what Hermione sees in you.  
Get away from me! SHOO!  
Ron, get a life.  
  
Shortness. I know. Well Nilanthir-Shay-Phoneix, here's the Ron poem you asked for. Hope you liked.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Nilanthir-Shay-Phoneix: Glad you liked. Here is the Ron one. Hope you like this one too. Anon: Thank you. You are my new favorite person. born to be hanged: Oh. Ok. I don't know how I can dislike Harry yet like the books. *shrugs* Oh well. 


	5. Fred and George

Disclaimer: I don't own Fred and George, they are way to smart to be one of  
my creations. . .  
  
Fred and George  
Fred and George are brothers.  
Filch thinks they're mothers. . .  
They are great friends to acquire,  
Especially when the situation is dire.  
They will defend you always,  
Even if they must fight in the hallways.  
They love to prank the Slytherins,  
They are very creative, these twins.  
They are the new Sirius and James  
They like playing childish games.  
They make sweets and joke items,  
Watch out for the Ton-Tongue Toffee when you bite'em.  
Fred and George are misunderstood by most adults,  
Mostly because of their pranks' results.  
  
YAY! I FINALLY updated. I will be not updating fast because I just don't  
feel like writing the poems all the time. E-mail me and I will send you  
the URL to my other account on ff.n. I have two stories on there. I  
mostly write those. E-mail me at Babz91@aol.com, not Zoshia14@aol.com, I  
don't really use that account anymore, it's my mom's.  
To the many reviewers:  
Nilanthir-Shay-Phoenix: I rock? If my genes would allow it I would be  
blushing.  
.....: There you go. Fred and George are Two of my favorite characters.  
Rufina: Thanks. It was fun to write, and seriously? He is? That thought  
disturbs me. No offense.  
BYEness! 


End file.
